


War-Scythe

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, blade play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/8/2013.
Relationships: Kozmotis Pitchiner/Sanderson Mansnoozie, future Kozmotis Pitchiner/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Kozmotis Collection





	War-Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/8/2013.

It’s a war-scythe.

It’s dangerous.

Its shining blade has been infused with light so it can cut through fearlings like a hot knife through butter, and it’s sharp enough that it can slice through anything else with barely more trouble.

It shouldn’t be in the hands of a small, soft, star-pilot, nor should it be in his bedroom.

But then again, neither should General Kozmotis Pitchiner, and here he is, smiling beneath Sandy and the blade, his grin even sharper and hungrier than the latter.

“Do you tell your wife about this?” Sandy asks, trying to act like burning gold eyes and the best legs in the fleet haven’t emptied him of all his morals.

“Every detail,” Kozmotis says, his voice low and hoarse. “She’s dying to meet you. We’re going to keep you.”

“Stars,” Sandy breathes.

“Why don’t you get on with it?” Kozmotis says, swallowing hard and licking his lips. “After all, you’re the one with the blade at my throat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #is it wrong that I want to think of Kozmotis Pitchiner as a kinky bastard?
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: If I’d been standing while reading this my knees would have buckled. Also I remember that prompt! And I thought it couldn’t get any better but then I imagined Sandy there and wow everything really is better with Sandy aw yeah.
> 
> marypsue said: fddsjglkg okay so tangential story time: I went looking for all the Kozmotis prompts and one of them is basically just ‘his wife likes to see him in leather’ and this is TOTALLY going to have to be referenced in that fill. Because yes. Kinky bastard.


End file.
